mercedesevolution_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes-benz M-class/GLE-class
The Mercedes-Benz GLE-Class, formerly Mercedes-Benz M-Class, is a mid-size luxury SUV produced by the German automaker Mercedes-Benz since 1997. In terms of size, it is slotted in between the smaller GLC-Class (based on the C-Class) and the larger GLS-Class, the latter with which it shares platforms. For a short time, between 1999 and 2002, the M-Class was also built by Magna Steyr in Graz, Austria, for the European market, before all the production moved to the U.S. plant near Vance, Alabama. From late 2012, the M-Class was also assembled at new plants in India and Indonesia. Since April 2015, the M-Class has been renamed to GLE-Class. Nomenclature update from M to GLE Although grouped under the "M-Class" naming banner since the first launch, BMW, who sells M models such as the M3, objected to the car being badged "M" with the three-digit engine level afterward (e.g. M 320). This forced Mercedes-Benz to defer to a double-tiered marketing strategy of "ML" badging (e.g. ML 320) under an M-Class umbrella.1 There has been some confusion surrounding this nomenclature, with many sources erroneously referring to the series as the "ML-Class",23 including Mercedes-Benz itself.45 From 2015, with the release of the facelifted W166 third generation model at the New York Auto Show in April, the M-Class was renamed to GLE-Class as per the revised nomenclature adopted by the brand. Under this scheme, SUVs use the base name "GL", followed by the model's placement in the Mercedes-Benz hierarchy. The "G" is for Geländewagen (German off the land wagon for off-road vehicle) and alludes the long-running G-Wagen. This is followed by the letter "L" that acts as a linkage with the letter "E"—the GLE being the SUV equivalent to the E-Class. First generation (W163; 1997–2005) Mercedes-Benz ML 320 used in The Lost World: Jurassic Park in the Mercedes-Benz Museum. Mercedes-Benz proposed a plan to replace the G-Class, which at the time had been in production for 11 years. A joint agreement with Mitsubishi Motors to develop and produce a sports-utility vehicle was made in early 1991 and was confirmed publicly that June. Plans were made to base it on the Montero/Pajero platform, with one of them being badged as a Mercedes-Benz and the other a Mitsubishi. In May 1992, these plans were abandoned citing "technical problems" and Mercedes-Benz continued on with in-house development from January 1993.910 In March 1993, a search for a location to build a U.S. manufacturing plant began. By September 1993, a location in the state of Alabama was chosen and construction started in 1994. While plans were being made overseas, in Germany development continued. Design work took place from late 1992 to 1994. A design from Mercedes' Sindelfingen studio was chosen in 1993 and approved by the executive board in February 1994. The design patents were filed in Germany on 13 July 1994, and in the U.S. on 13 January 1995. Prototype testing started with test mules and crash tests using mock-ups in May 1994. First functional prototype's crash test took place in February 1995, with full testing run from March 1995 to December 1996 in various climates and regions of the world. Pilot production began in May 1996. In July 1996, construction on the Mercedes-Benz U.S. International plant in Vance, Alabama concluded, with the very first production M-Class rolling off the assembly line the week of 9 February 1997.11 Mercedes-Benz launched the first generation W163 series M-Class on 19 February 1997, in the United States for the 1998 model year, with sales beginning that September. It is a mid-sized body-on-frame SUV with seating for five, or seven with an optional third-row seat. The M-Class was the first luxury SUV to feature electronic stability control, a system designed to detect loss of control and instantaneously intervene with selective braking to bring the vehicle back on its intended course. Furthermore, the M-Class boasted front- and side-impact airbags with advanced occupant detection for the front passenger seat, which helped earn the W163 the highest marks in insurance industry crash tests. The Mercedes-Benz M-Class (W163) was available with permanent 4Matic four-wheel drive, which routed torque to all four wheels through all open front, center, and rear differentials.12 The system used a two-speed dual range BorgWarner 4409 transfer case with reduction gearing, and Mercedes' new Four-wheel Electronic Traction System (4-ETS). 4-ETS simulated three differential locks on all three open differentials, via aggressively braking one or more spinning wheels.12 Four-wheel, electronic traction system was said to perform excellent for snow and heavy off-road use. Manufactured in Vance, Alabama, in the United States, the M-Class launched in the North American market first as the ML 320. The ML 320 was sold internationally, with the "320" suffix alluding to the 3.2-litre V6 engine. An entry-level, manual transmission-only ML 230, fitted with a 2.3-litre inline-four was available in Europe from launch in March 1998 until 2000. From launch in 1998, European markets also received the ML 270 CDI with a 2.7-litre inline-five turbodiesel engine. This unit was made available in Australia in 2000 and continued on in the W163 until being replaced upon the release of the W164 M-Class in 2005. Later, in 1998, the more powerful ML 430 became available with the newly introduced Mercedes-Benz 4.3-litre V8. This was followed by the February 1999 debut of the 2000 ML 55 AMG, featuring a 5.4-litre V8 engine made by AMG, modified bodywork, and other performance features. Mercedes-Benz ML 320 used in The Lost World: Jurassic Park in the Mercedes-Benz Museum. In September 1996, before the vehicle was launched, Mercedes-Benz allowed the producers of the 1997 film The Lost World: Jurassic Park to make use of modified pre-production M-Class SUVs as a way to advertise the W163 when it was launched in 1997. As a result, a Mercedes-Benz advertisement appears before the film on original VHS copies of the film. Jeff Goldblum, the star of the film, received a complimentary ML 320 from Mercedes-Benz as a result of the tie-in. Three versions were used in the movie, of which 2 copies of each were built. Two are displayed at the Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida, there is one at the Mercedes-Benz Museum in Stuttgart, Germany, and one at the Visitor Center at the M-class factory in Alabama. Awards The ML 320 was Motor Trend magazine's Truck of the Year for 1998 and was voted the 1998 North American Truck of the Year at the North American International Auto Show, Detroit, in January 1998. It also received the World Car Award in March 1999, voted by an international jury of automotive journalists in Geneva.13 Despite the accolades, Mercedes-Benz received considerable criticism with respect to the substandard quality of the W163. Quality improved over the years, especially after the facelift in 2001 for the 2002 model year. DaimlerChrysler spent US$600 million on improvements at the Alabama factory before launching the second generation ML in 2005. Engines (1997-2005) Facelift Mercedes-Benz revised and updated the W163 in 2001 for the 2002 model year. Styling updates involved the fitment of new head- and tail-lamp lenses, front and rear bumpers, new alloy wheels on most variants, the relocation of the side turn signals from the fenders to the side-view mirrors, and various interior trim changes. At the same time, the ML 430 was replaced by the 5.0-litre V8-powered ML 500 and a new 4.0-litre V8 turbodiesel ML 400 CDI became available in Europe. The following year, in 2002, Mercedes-Benz launched the ML 350 fitted with a 3.7-litre V6 engine. The ML 350 replaced the ML 320 in some markets, but supplemented it in others. The W163 was available as a seven-seat version, with two seats in a third row. Access was problematic and the seats were not suitable for large adults so the seven seater ML-Class was discontinued after the 2005 model year and replaced by the larger GL-Class. The previous Popemobile was based on a W163 series ML 430 and has been in service since July 2002.14 Volkswagen had offered to build a new vehicle based on the Touareg, but Pope Benedict XVI opted to continue using his predecessor's Mercedes-Benz-manufactured vehicle.15 Second generation (W164; 2005–2011) In 1999, development on a successor to the W163 began under the codename "W164" and spanned a period of 6 years. First design drafts have appeared in 2000 with the first production models in scale 1:4, and in 2001, three full-sized versions have been prepared.16 By late 2001, the production design styled by Steve Mattin under Peter Pfeiffer was chosen and approved by the executive board in 2002.17 The design patents were filed in Germany on 10 June 2003, and in the U.S. on 25 July. Prototype testing was conducted throughout 2003 and 2004, concluding in early 2005. The redesigned M-class (chassis name W164) was introduced in April 2005 as a 2006 model after a showing at the North American International Auto Show in January. It was almost entirely new, with a more sporting, aerodynamic look—the coefficient of drag went down to 0.34 compared with the previous generation. Mercedes-Benz has also made the new M-Class 71 mm larger, 150 mm longer and 5 mm lower than the first model. The M-Class was named "Best New Sport Utility Vehicle" in the 2006 Canadian Car of the Year awards. Mercedes-Benz extensively publicised the US$600 million spent to update its factory and add manufacturing space for the new R-Class. According to early automotive press reports, the 2006 M-Class vehicles demonstrated vast improvements in quality. The W164 platform used for the new M-Class is shared with the new GL-Class and is a unibody type rather than the former (W163) body-on-frame used by the M-Class vehicles produced from 1998–2005. The X164 GL-Class, a longer seven-seater version of the W164 platform, is also available. New features in the 2006 M-Class include the 7G-Tronic seven-speed automatic transmission, optional Active Curve-Illuminating Bi-Xenon headlights which "steer" in the path of the vehicle, and an adjustable-height air suspension. The manual transmission has been dropped. Permanent 4Matic four-wheel drive remained, with one-speed transfer case (no low range), center limited-slip differential and four-wheel electronic traction system (4-ETS). In most countries except the U.S., an Off-Road Pro package with center and rear differential locks, 4-ETS, two-speed transfer case with reduction gearing, and adjustable ground clearance was available as an option increasing the original fording depth from 500 mm to 600 mm. The AMG version of the W164, the ML 63 AMG, was introduced at the 2006 North American International Auto Show as a limited edition 2007 model. It features a 6.2 L M156 V8 engine producing 510 PS (375 kW) and 465 lb⋅ft (630 N⋅m) that is handcrafted in Germany. The engine is added to an AMG Speedshift 7G-Tronic seven-speed automatic transmission. The 2006 ML 63 AMG can accelerate from 0–60 mph (96 km/h) in just 4.8 seconds, or from 0–62 mph (100 km/h) in just 5.0 seconds. These impressive features made the ML 63 AMG the most powerful naturally aspirated V8 SUV in the world.18 Facelift By 2007, design work on updates to the W164 were finalized and patented domestically in Germany on 23 November 2007. The 2009 Mercedes-Benz M-Class got a minor facelift as it debuted at the 2008 New York International Auto Show in March 2008. This facelift includes new front headlights, redesigned front and rear bumpers, new exterior mirrors, new rim choices, a larger front grille, restyled interior, and a new ML 420 CDI engine choice. The ML 280 CDI became the ML 300 CDI, the 320 CDI became the 350 CDI, and the 420 CDI became the 450 CDI. Models using Bluetec Diesel engine with urea injection were introduced in 2008 for the 2009 model year. At the 2009 New York International Auto Show, Mercedes-Benz showed their ML 450 Hybrid SUV, which was announced on 8 April 2009. The ML 450 Hybrid consumes almost 50% less fuel than the ML 550 does, even though it produces over 90% of the power generated by the V8 model. Total power generated will be 335 hp (250 kW) and 381 lb⋅ft (517 N⋅m) of torque, while getting 24 mpg‑US (9.8 L/100 km) on the highway and 21 mpg‑US (11 L/100 km) in the city, according to United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) estimates. The engine itself runs on the Atkinson cycle and by itself makes 275 hp.19 The ML 450 was developed under the Global Hybrid Cooperation, and will only be available in the United States under lease.2021 In 2011, Mercedes-Benz came out with their flagship SUV model, the Mercedes-Benz M BlueTec Grand Edition. The vehicle had cosmetic changes, including specially-manufactured 22-inch 10 spoke wheels, black leather with white stitching, and smokers package with Grand Edition modeling. The exterior consisted of new wheels, tinted headlights & tail lights, xenon-package (Led Tail lights and daytime running lights)(Xenon headlights), black grille, AMG, and side-view mirrors. The Grand Edition was offered in Midnight Blue, Black, and Ivory White, differentiating the basic model by colour already. The interior had changes, including deletion of the heated steering wheel and the replacement with an AMG steering wheel Third generation (W166; 2012–2019) In 2006, development began on the next-generation M-Class and spanned over a period of 5 years, a much shorter duration than its predecessor. In 2008, the final design by Emiel Burki was approved and patented domestically on 16 December 2008 (U.S. design patent filed on 15 June 2009). The newly redesigned M-class (chassis name W166) was introduced in pre-production form 10 June 2011 as a 2012 model. The first customer-designated W166 rolled off the Vance production line on 20 July.24 It is moderately refined, taking styling cues from the new generation Mercedes-Benz E-Class. An increase in rear seat legroom has been implemented, alongside adjustable rear back-rests. It was to be launched in September 2011. New features in the 2012 M-Class include an updated 7G-Tronic Plus seven-speed automatic transmission to provide improved fuel economy, optional Adaptive Cruise Control (Distronic Plus), Active Lane Departure Warning System, and an adjustable-height air suspension (AirMatic). An ACTIVE CURVE SYSTEM with active anti-roll bars for body roll compensation was introduced.25 The W166 was one of the last vestiges of the joint venture between Daimler and Chrysler while they were a consolidated company. DaimlerChrysler developed the core platform and technology, benefitting from Chrysler's strong SUV sales and R&D domestically. The underlying platform work was largely completed in 2006, as the two companies were separated. Chrysler uses the same platform to power the Jeep Grand Cherokee (WK2) and Dodge Durango. Because of the separation however, the cars are extremely different in terms of interior and body design as well as engine choices. Aside from engines, the three SUVs share many powertrain components, including some transmissions. An On&Off Road Package is available for most markets (now including North America) as of the 2013 model year. The package adds a two-speed dual range Magna Powertrain transfer case with center differential lock, reduction gearing, underbody skid plates, and a 6-mode selectable terrain driving program system. The rear differential lock has been discontinued.26 Open front and rear differentials are fitted, and use four-wheel electronic traction system (4-ETS) to simulate front and rear differential locks. The Mercedes M-Class won first place in the "Luxury Crossover SUV" category and has been named the most ideal vehicle for Americans based on a study undertaken by California-based automotive research and consulting firm AutoPacific.27 Mercedes-Benz India established a manufacturing plant in Chakan, Pune in early 200928 that rolled out the first W166 M-Class to be built outside the US in October 2012.29 In the following month, Mercedes-Benz Indonesia began M-Class assembly at a factory in Wanaherang, West Java.30 These plants perform final assembly of vehicles shipped as "knocked-down" kits from Vance, USA. In the second half of 2015 a facelifted W166 was released as the GLE, along with a coupé version. The previous Popemobile was based on the 2012 M-Class and was delivered in December 2012. Engines (2012-19) Facelift (GLE-Class) The Mercedes-Benz GLE-Class is a sport utility vehicle (SUV) built by the German car manufacturer Mercedes-Benz. The GLE-Class name was used in 2015 for the facelifted Mercedes-Benz M-Class (W166)32 and the new five-door coupé derivative GLE-Class Coupe (C292) which was unveiled to the public in January 2015 at the North American International Auto Show. As part of Mercedes-Benz's new naming strategy, the GLE-Class will define the SUV's positioning in the middle of its segment and between the future GLC and GLS-Classes (the former GLK and GL, respectively), the same way the E-Class is positioned in relation to the C and S-Classes. Body variants Suv (W166) The W166 facelift version was unveiled at the New York Auto Show.33 The GLE 500 e is the first plug-in hybrid in this model range, combining a 333 hp V6 engine with a 116 hp electric motor.33 The first 19 units were delivered in the American market in June 2016.34 Coupe (C292) The Mercedes-Benz GLE-Class Coupe (C292) is the coupé version and is heavily related to the W166, sharing its platform, mechanicals and interior (but having a completely unique body with a similar design).32 The C292 coupe was unveiled to the public in January 2015 at the North American International Auto Show. The GLE Coupé will be built in Alabama with the future GLE-Class on which it is based.35 Sales are expected from the second half of 2015. The range is topped by the Mercedes-AMG GLE 63 S-Model, powered by a new 5.5-litre twin turbo V8 producing 585 bhp and 768 Nm of torque,36 making it one of the quickest of its type Safety : 1 vehicle structure rated "Acceptable" : 2 strength-to-weight ratio: 6.68 Fourth generation (V167; 2020–present) The fourth generation GLE-Class was unveiled at the 2018 Paris Motor Show. At launch, the GLE will be sold with two engine options. The GLE 350 will have a 2-liter 4-cylinder engine with 255 hp (259 PS; 190 kW) and the GLE 450 with a 3-liter, inline-6, turbocharged engine with 362 hp (367 PS; 270 kW) and 369 lb⋅ft (500 N⋅m) torque. The GLE 450 will have a 48V electric system with an integrated starter motor. The system powers the air-conditioner, in-car electronics and the electronically driven turbocharger. For the first time, the GLE also adds a seven-seat option. The AMG GLE 53 was introduced at the 2019 Geneva Motor Show in March. It has a 3.0 L turbo I6 boosted to 429 hp (435 PS; 320 kW) and 384 lb⋅ft (521 N⋅m) torque. A 48V electric system like in the GLE 450 features EQ Boost for an extra 21 hp (16 kW) and 184 lb⋅ft (249 N⋅m) torque on demand.41 Engines (2019-present) Production and sales